


Curse Reversed

by amusewithaview



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick kmeme fill for the following prompt:</p><p>  <i>AU Bilbo can't wait to eat and climbs a tree for an apple. Little does he know the fruit is cursed. The dwarves know the legend of the tree much not the cure--at least until an amused wizard tells them. The hobbit will only wake if kissed by royal blood. Extra points if there's more royalty around but Thorin claims he doesn't trust them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> Link to kmeme:
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=149950#t149950

Bilbo wakes to the sound of poorly-stifled chuckles. Thorin is staring down at him from a scant few inches away, is so close, in fact, that Bilbo can feel the ends of a few locks of hair trailing against his neck. It tickles, a little.

“Ahhhm,” he says coherently, “Uh. Good…good morning, Thorin.”

The poorly-stifled chuckles become outright guffaws.

Thorin frowns down at him. “You’re awake.”

“Yes, yes I am.” Bilbo blinks, “Shouldn’t I be?”

The dwarf prince looks up at someone out of Bilbo’s line-of-sight, “You’re lucky it worked, wizard. You should have warned us of that tree sooner.”

“I did tell you that I thought we ought to camp elsewhere. I said the same of that abandoned farm before the troll incident, if you’ll recall.”

Thorin’s lips twist in what Bilbo easily recognizes as ‘exasperated face,’ not to be confused Thorin’s other most common expression: ‘blasted Hobbit’ face. “Perhaps next time, master wizard, you should tell me _why_ you would prefer to camp elsewhere instead of offering vague warnings, muttering curses under your breath, and storming off.”

Gandalf mutters something that sounds vaguely uncomplimentary, accompanied by the rustling of leaves as he…storms off.

Thorin turns back to Bilbo, “Are you alright?”

“I feel fine. What happened?” The dwarf prince backs off a tad, allowing Bilbo to sit up and find the whole rest of the company encircling them. Fili, Kili, and – startlingly enough – Dwalin are the ones he could hear laughing earlier. The young brothers are still chuckling, Fili gripping Kili’s shoulder for support. Dwalin is actually _smiling_ , which is a bit alarming, really.

“You ate a cursed fruit,” Bofur offers helpfully. “Knocked you right out, _and_ out of the tree! Boom!”

“Right,” Bilbo takes stock and finds that there are a few sore spots, and one long scrape on his hand. “The, ah, apple tree was cursed?”

“Aye,” Bofur nods encouragingly.

“What sort of curse?”

“Sleep curse, apparently.”

“So how did I wa-”

“We should get moving,” Thorin announces abruptly. “Who knows what else is bespelled in these parts.”

The rest of the dwarves seem evenly split between those looking suspiciously at every leaf, rock, and slightly prominent landmark and those still laughing, or at least smiling, along with Fili, Kili, and Dwalin.

Bilbo hopes someone will let him in on the joke.

**Author's Note:**

> May make this into a series of kmeme fills, since I apparently have umpteen prompts saved to a word doc from the dawn of the Hobbit kmeme.


End file.
